Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer device that has a substrate in which openings are provided in an array pattern and an ultrasonic transducer element provided in each opening, a probe that uses the ultrasonic transducer device, and an electronic instrument and an ultrasonic diagnostic device that use the probe.
Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-82624, for example, an ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a substrate. A plurality of openings are formed in the substrate. An ultrasonic transducer element is provided in each of the openings.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-56258 discloses a bulk-type ultrasonic transducer element. In the bulk-type ultrasonic transducer element, no opening is formed in a substrate, and the plate thickness of the substrate can be thick. Therefore, the strength of the substrate can be sufficiently obtained. An integrated circuit can be formed on the substrate.